The Master
by loveeleventhdoctor
Summary: AU ending to The End Of Time  part 2 .the Masters thoughts just before he sacrifices himself in the episode, but with a different ending.kind of Doctor/Master, no slash. I suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds. Please read and review.


**Hey, just to let you know, this is my second published fanfic, so it isn't going to be as good as some others.**

**It has an alternate ending, because I reckon the Master should have stayed behind.**

**There is Doctor/Master if you squint, or maybe even if you don't, but you can view it as friendship. (or frienemyship. what a cool word.)**

**Also, mild swearing, watch out for that if you don't like it. **

**Bold is the Master thoughts, by the way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4<p>

**The drums, the never ending drums, always there. They drown out his thoughts, his sense of reason, as he listens to the Doctor reveal the Time Lords plans. He doesn't care. Maybe if he loses his body, the drums will leave him, he will be free from them for the first time in nearly a thousand years. So what if the universe is destroyed in the process?**

"You are diseased, be it a disease of our own making." Rassilon says. Rassilon raises a gloved hand, and aims it at him.

1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4

CLICK.

The Doctor lifts his gun, aiming it at Rassilon.

**What is he doing? Why would the Doctor, his worst enemy, defend him from death, when he had done nothing but cause pain to him.**

"Choose your enemy well. We are many, the Master is but one." Rassilon tells the Doctor, after a moment of stunned silence.

He defends himself, taunts the Doctor. He doesn't want to die. The Doctor wavers between him and Rassilon, undecided on which to shoot, turning back and forth several times, before finally aiming at him.

1-2-3-4-, 1-2-3-4.

**Maybe death, proper death, with no resurrection, wouldn't be so bad. He'd finally lose the drums. There'd be silence in his head, maybe he could go search for what made him Koschei.**

"Get out of the way" the Doctor says, the gun aimed at his head.

**What is the Doctor doing? What is behind him? Why would he move? Unless... **realiisation dawned on his face. **The diamond. Destroy it, the Time Lock is restored, and Gallifrey goes back to where it belongs. **

He moves out of the way.**  
><strong>

1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4.

BANG.

There is a massive explosion as the bullet shatters the diamond. But he doesn't care about that**; The sound isn't in his head any more. It has been for as long as he could remember, put there by the Time Lords, to save them from a war that would destroy the universe, but the Doctor, his Theta, had shot the crystal and suddenly his head is silent and he can think clearly for the first time in centuries.**

**And he hates them. All of them. Every Time Lord, the selfish bastards, he hated them all. But he loves Theta, who was, even now, ready to defend him, had chosen to save him instead of Gallifrey and their species.**

"You die with me Doctor." says Rassilon, lifting the gloved arm.

"I know." it is all the Doctor, his Theta Sigma, says, but it fills him with anger. **Theta will not die today.**

**"**Get out of the way" he says, making a split-second decision, and shoots his life-energy at Rassilon, forcing all the Time Lords back.

"You did this to me!" he yells at Rassilon, the head of the selfish bastards, all so high and mighty even as they destroyed the universe, as the Time Lords start to disappear, back into the time-lock.

"All of my life!" he yells as he shoots another beam of energy at the Lord President of Gallifrey. "YOU MADE ME!"

**He's ready to die, to sacrifice himself. He's so angry, fuelled by a thousand years of insanity that would never have happened if the Time Lords had just accepted their demise, but no, they'd had to ruin his life, the life he would have led with his Theta Sigma, as equals, travelling the universe together. At that moment, he wished for that, more than anything.**

A hand grabs his shoulder, and he whirls around, growling, and sees the Doctor face, tears running down his cheeks, blood and dirt all mixed up in the tears. He makes another split-second decision, and hugs the other Time Lord, comforting him sliently as their home planet is sent back to hell, all the Time Lords with it, and they are the last of the Time Lords once more.

But they are together, and for now, that is enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note; Ok, was that good? I certainly hope so.<strong>

** How about, just to let me know, you review and give me feed back and help me improve**.

**Also, review if you want to read more about the Master and the Doctor travelling together... I'm not sure, so I'll only do it if enough review tell me too.**

Thank you for reading my story. =)

-loveeleventhdoctor


End file.
